runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
Turkey Protest/Transcript
The Adventurer encountered a band of Turkeys outside the Cooks' Guild. Adventurer: Um, what are you doing here? Captain Turkerton: I, captain Turkerton, am protesting! Mackers: I'm here for cake! You said there would be cake! Captain Turkerton: '''Hush your noise, Mackers, I am pitching to a potential supporter! '''Mackers: Hmph! A''': *So, what exactly are you protesting about? *Turkeys eat cake? '''Mackers: '''Of course! Who wouldn't eat cake? '''Captain Turkerton: Now look what you've done, Mackers. You interrupted my pitch! A''': Oh yes, sorry Captain. So, what exactly are you protesting about? '''Captain Turkerton: About our right N O T to be on the menu for Thanksgiving. If we are ignored, then we shall have to make our views clear by force! Force, I say! A''': Oo-er, that sounds a bit much, if you ask me. '''Captain Turkerton: You think so? Then maybe you could try and talk some sense into that foolish King Roald. Well, will you? Come on, speak up! A''': I'll help your cause, Mr. Turkey. '''Captain Turkerton: Fantastic! Let me tell you what you need to know... This 'tradition' is an outrage! Every year, we, as turkeys, are forced to helplessly watch on as our families and friends are butchered in the name of thanks! Well not any more! I, Captain Turkerton, have had enough! This year, no more turkeys shall suffer at the hands of the greedy! This year, if turkey is kept on the menu, we shall unite under the Crest of the Turkey and remove ourselves from the menu by force! A''': Er, okay. I'll let him know that bad things will happen if he doesn't change his menu. The Adventurer spoke to King Roald. '''Adventurer: Your Majesty, I have some urgent news for you...regarding turkeys. King Roald: Turkeys? I can hardly see how turkeys can be urgent news. However, if it is truly urgent, speak up! A''': A group of protesting turkeys have amassed outside the cooking guild. They say that they've had enough of being eaten every year for Thanksgiving and if the menu isn't changed this year they will invade! '''King Roald: Well, this just won't do! How can we have a Thanksgiving feast without turkey? ... The queen does rather like her animals. I'm sure she will approve of something alternative in our endeavour to save a turkey or two. Very well, give me a moment... king wrote down a list. King Roald: This should cover what I need to provide a respectable and alternative Thanksgiving feast. The Adventurer went and spoke to the General Store Shopkeeper to obtain fruits and vegetables for the feast. Shopkeeper: Hi, can I help you at all? Adventurer: King Roald needs some goods delivered. Shopkeeper: Oh, what does the king need? Adventurer showed the shopkeeper the list. Shopkeeper': Hmm, I'm sure I can provide something suitably interesting. Tell the king I will delived them as soon as possible. The Adventurer spoke to Bob Barter about some spices. Adventurer: Hi. Bob Barter: Hello, chum, fancy buyin' some designer jewellery? They've come all the way from Ardougne! Most pukka! A''': Erm, no. I'm all set, thanks. '''Bob Barter: Okay, chum, so what can I do for you? I can tell you the very latest herb prices, or perhaps I could help you decant your potions. A''': King Roald needs some herbs and spices for his feast. '''Bob Barter: Well, you've come to the right place then, son. Let's 'ave a gander at what he's lookin' for. Adventurer showed Bob Barter the list.] Bob Barter: With the pukka ingredients I got here, this feast will be fit for a king - quite literally, eh? Make sure this is expected, yeah? This stuff ain't cheap, ya know. The Adventurer spoke to the bartender of the Blue Moon Inn about ale for the feast. Bartender: What can I do yer for? Adventurer: King Roald is in need of a delivery. Bartender: I was expecting to send some drink up to the palace. Let's see what the king wants. Adventurer showed the bartender the list.] ''Bartender': Ah, I have the perfect drink in the cellars. A real meaty number, it is. Let the king know I'll get it delivered soon. The Adventurer returned to King Roald. '''Adventurer': Your Majesty, everything you requested will be delivered to the palace soon. King Roald: Brilliant. The feast should be marvellous. Now, go and tell this meddlesome turkey that he can leave us be. The Adventurer went to inform Captain Turkerton. Adventurer: You'll be happy to know that King Roald has arranged an alternative Thanksgiving feast for this year. Captain Turkerton: Aha! Marvellous! Thank you ever so much for your help, my dear boy. As a token from all turkeys, I have commissioned you a fine replica Crest of the Turkey. Any herald can present it to you. Wear it with pride! Just then, a Varrock Guard arrived at the scene. Varrock Guard: You are under arrest for plotting against the Crown. Captain Turkerton; What? This is an outrage! Varrock Guard: I have been ordered to carry out your execution, unless you find a trusted member of society to vouch for your character. In which case, you shall be pardoned. Excuse me, sir, but I will have to ask you to move along. That is, of course, unless you are here to represent the turkey? Captain Turkerton: Come on, son, help an old turkey out, would you? A''': *Captain Turkerton is a man - uh, turkey - of his word. I am willing to be his representative. '''Captain Turkerton: Thank you, my friend. I shall take my leave. Come on chaps, let's go. Our work here is done. turkeys left the area of [[Varrock].] Varrock Guard: Oh well, I think King Roald was hoping he could wangle himself some turkey one way or another. I'm vegetarian, so I'm not really that fussed, to be honest. I'll just tell the king that Turkerton ran away. *Hmm, perhaps turkey is too tasty to give up after all. Take him to the Cooks' Guild. Mackers: Well, I'm glad that's over. That protest stuff really bored me. Never did manage to get any cake from the Cooks' Guild, either. Hey, I'll tell you what: I'll come with you instead of going back with those guys. Bet you'll find more cake than they ever will. The Turkey Protest was over.